


Ok but like what if Phara and Symmetra made out

by urgaylol



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, i got the idea for this while eating cake, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urgaylol/pseuds/urgaylol
Summary: Just a short, mistletoe related scene because Fareeha deserves to be happy.





	Ok but like what if Phara and Symmetra made out

Fareeha was a little more than a little pleasantly surprised about the way her night had been shaping up. And not just because it was the first night in days when she was off her guard and having fun (at the generosity of her mother and Angela, who had thrown together a gathering of friends, cheap beer, and a dartboard that had been melted by a laser beam and shot several thousands of times). 

No, it was because for the first time in months, Sayta was smiling. Sure, she had let out a few smug smirks in the past few weeks, but this was the first genuine smile Fareeha has witnessed.

It made her already beautiful face light up and the only thing that Fareeha could think of that would be more pleasing would be if she had been the one to make Sayta smile like that.

Fareeha had danced around her attraction to the woman for some time now; an arrogant attitude in compound with a cold heart should seem a bit dangerous to Fareeha. Unfortunately, she found it charismatic instead, along with her voice that was a bit sexy, her accent, which was a bit sexier, and her hyper-rational approach to life (which sometimes had Fareeha suspicious that she might not be fully organic) that was sexiest.

Which was why Fareeha had opted to stay put by the deserted coat rack with a slice of Jesse's far too sugary attempt at a frosted slice of cake. She needed a few moments to collect her thoughts. Unfortunately, this was difficult as she was also watching Sayta smile and sway to the music as she spoke to her colleges about who cares at the same time.

And it got infinitely harder when Fareeha noticed that the bronze and blue woman was also traveling towards the coat rack. It wasn't at all uncommon for Sayta to step away to make a comment to Fareeha, nor was it uncommon for Sayta to be in possession of a coat, so the situation was not unheard of. But Fareeha's heart still kicked up a notch nonetheless.

"Hello." Sayta said, warmly greeting Fareeha.

" _Hmll_." Fareeha responded. She had taken an anxiety-driven bite of cake a few seconds ago. 

"There is something off about the decoration." Sayta remarked, looking through her raised hands like an interior designer.

" _Umh_." Fareeha replied, mouth still full of cake.

"I cannot put my finger on it." Sayta continued "The color scheme is complementary and I can tell that the elements of the room have been thoughtfully arranged."

" _Mhhhmn._ "

Sayta snapped her fingers.

"I know what it is!" she said "My sense of taste is subjective and dependent on elements exclusively out of my control, such as me being an organic animal that cannot help but appreciate a visual layout of a room if it appeals to some sort of instinctual que, or my eyes, which I did not tell how to experience colors. The truth is that it is arbitrary, and thus I cannot truly see it as objective perfection."

" _Hwaht_?" Fareeha asked, swallowing her bite of cake, completely lost.

"I apologized. I fear my inebriation and high spirits has left me forgetting that others are not capable understanding me when I am especially cryptic." Sayta answered.

"Um." Fareeha stated elegantly, pretty sure that she had just been insulted.

Sayta covered her mouth. "That was unkind." she admitted "I will try to make it up to you."

"Oh." Fareeha replied, stuffing more cake in her mouth because at this point, she was certain that given the opportunity, she would start rambling and ruin the moment.

"I have an important question for you." Sayta asked "And take it as a genuine one."

" _Hmmg_?"

Sayta raised an eyebrow. "What is it like being the cutest?" she asked.

Fareeha almost choked on her mouthful of cake as Sayta started to giggle.

"I swear it was an honest query." Sayta claimed as Fareeha doubled over and put her finger up in a 'one minute' symbol.

After an embarrassingly long struggle, Fareeha managed to wash down all the frosting and straightened back up to face the woman who had just flustered her so much.

"So?" Sayta asked.

Maybe it was because of the lighting of Sayta's beautiful face, or because of the three beers, or because at that moment, Fareeha realized that she wasn't one to not take risks, but at that moment, Fareeha leaned over and kissed her.

Her aim was perfect.

Fareeha pulled away after a quick second, rendering the kiss short enough to be blamed purely on alcohol if it was needed to salvage their friendship.

"I should have asked." Fareeha said immediately, heart falling as she saw Sayta's uncertain face "That was really dumb, I-"

“I will take it that you noticed the mistletoe.” interrupted Sayta.

“What?”

Sayta pointed above their heads, and Fareeha saw what she was pointing at; a sprig of green kissing tradition.

“Well, now I do.” Fareeha said uncertainly.

“If you did not notice, then that did not count as a proper mistletoe kiss.”

Fareeha wouldn’t put it past Sayta to actually mean that literally and without any flirtatious connotation to it. At least until Sayta put one hand on each side of Fareeha’s face and pulled her down.

Sayta's mouth was extreamly soft, and so was Fareeha's heart. This time, the kiss lasted and Fareeha turned her head to get a better angle and hoped that the other woman didn't notice the animated pounding of her heart.

It was Sayta who pulled away first, to Fareeha's disappointment. Although, she did suppose this was a pubic place, and she was all too aware of Genji hooting.

"See, that was a proper mistletoe kiss." Sayta said, looking through half-lidded eyes "What do you have to say for yourself, Fareeha?"

"I have my heart Sayt on you." answered Fareeha, immediately regretting it. Genji booed, before being pulled away by Hana for being the worst.

Sayta laughed, full-heartedly. It was a beautiful sound. and Fareeha was beyond delighted that it was herself who had made it happen.

"D-Did you get it?" asked Fareeha though her grin.

"Yes, I got it."

"I though of that like two months ago."

"It didn't show." 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, I like talking to people


End file.
